


First Love (Dante x Reader)

by MeltingCheesiness



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingCheesiness/pseuds/MeltingCheesiness
Summary: After a long workday, Dante asks you to come to the Devil May Cry office for a movie night.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 47





	First Love (Dante x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Dante tends to have a carefree, laid-back attitude so I thought it would be nice if there was a different side to him that appeared when he's with someone he loves <3 Also, this is a modern AU where the reader is an office worker (Dante is still the same old demon hunter). Dante is trickier for me to write than Vergil so hope you like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were at home typing away at your laptop, hoping to get all of your emails answered by the end of the evening. Your workload had been egregious the entire day so you thought about ending work after this, your shift was over anyways... Just as the thought left your mind, you heard your phone ring. The people who call you are typically clients so you answered it in your ‘customer service’ voice, too tired to look at the phone number. “Hello! Thank you for calling Duncan Mills. You’ve reached the executive assistant. How may I help you?”

Hearing Dante’s laughter across the phone made you lean back on your chair in embarrassment. When he finally contained himself, he managed to say, “You never told me you work for a company now- I should call more often!”

You were too flustered to tease him back. “Y-yeah yeah, whatever- what do you want Dante?”

His voice slowly fell back to his usual carefree tone. “Well… when you're done with work, can you come by my place? I found a movie you'd like."

Spending some time with him sounded like the perfect end to your workday. "That sounds great! Perfect timing too, I'm pretty much done with everything- I'll be there."

"Someone's eager ~"

"You're the one who asked… ok- I'll see you soon."

You ended the call. You thought about Dante as you quickly answered your remaining emails and prepared to head out. It sounds cheesy but despite being good friends with him, you couldn’t get rid of the genuine love you felt for him at the back of your mind. You knew that the possibility of Dante loving you back was slim so you acted like those feelings didn’t exist. You didn’t know how long you could keep this up. Before you knew it, you were parked nearby the Devil May Cry shop. You were going to have to repress these feelings again, at least for the night.

You knocked on the door, only having to wait a few seconds before a familiar man with disheveled hair greeted you at the entrance. In contrast to his hair, his usual grey shirt was replaced with a seemingly brand new wool sweater. “You’re dressed for the occasion,” you joked as you and Dante walked upstairs. He approached the microwave. “It looks good on you. Where did you get it?”

“I don’t know, Kyrie gave it to me…” Dante fumbled with the tiny oven. “You put this on high heat right?” he lifted up the popcorn bag.

“Yeah- for four minutes.”

The shop had never looked so cozy before. Arranged pillows, prepared snacks on the coffee table, and even a neatly folded blanket sitting on the couch. Everything was dusted and cleaned as well. “Did you prepare all this for me?” you asked as Dante placed a bowl of fresh popcorn on the table.

“I wanted to make a good impression,” he began, kneeling to the DVD player before continuing. “I know how much you appreciate a tidy space.”

His words touched you; who knew he was this thoughtful? “Is this a date?” you teased.

Dante blushed very slightly at this and teased back, “it can be whatever you want it to be sweetheart~”

When he popped the DVD in, Dante relaxed on the couch beside you and finally played the film. It ended up being a terrible one that starred an actor who’s notorious for filming bad movies. “Hah, you said this movie was something I’d like!” you said right after an embarrassing scene.

“Everyone knows you secretly enjoy these kinds of things y/n.”

You couldn’t deny it.

The two of you laughed and criticized the movie as it played but half an hour in you began to feel very tired. Maybe your workload today was finally getting to you… “ _I’m sure he won’t mind if I rest on his shoulder…_ ” you thought absentmindedly. You began to lean on Dante and he widened his eyes at you a little before making a comment about it. “Hah, there are all of these pillows and you chose me? I’m flattered y/n.“ He expected you to get up after he said this.

“You’re better than any pillow...“ you slowly began to nod off and shifted to a more comfortable position by moving your head to his chest. “You don’t mind right?”

“N-no…”

You smiled as you lazily looked at the TV screen again.

 _Woah_. In the three years you two have known each other, Dante wouldn’t even have entertained the idea of being this close to you. “ _I could get used to this_.” he thought, trying to ignore the nervous excitement he felt.

You both stayed like that until another half an hour in the movie. Dante began to feel tired as well as he looked at you still on his chest, eyes closed. He smiled softly at this. The overwhelming contact combined with his quelled up feelings for you caused him to make an impulsive decision. You were asleep anyways, you wouldn’t hear him.

“I love you.”

“Hm?”

 _Ah shit_.

Dante began to feel nervous as you turned your body towards him. Did he ruin everything? A multitude of bad scenarios began playing in his mind, probably making a better movie than what was on the TV.

You immediately noticed his quickening heart and tried to act all calm and cool, even if you were as shaken up as him. You didn’t wait a second. “I love you too.”

“Re-” Dante couldn’t finish his thought before you met your lips with his. He melted into your touch as he tried to kiss back but it was a clumsy attempt. “First kiss?” you jested. “... Maybe.” he didn’t want to admit it, considering he was reaching his forties now.

You settled beside him on the couch with your arms around him, preparing to finally sleep. “This is a monumental event for you then.” You already felt yourself losing consciousness. “I’m spent...” Dante watched you fall in a deep sleep within seconds.

He decided to close his eyes as well, a three year weight finally leaving his shoulders.

*****

You woke up with feelings from last night clinging to your mind. Dante was still sleeping so you took the opportunity to appreciate him up close. Everyone knew he could pick up a job in modeling if we wanted but there was something about how serene he looked at that moment. If you were a painter you wouldn’t hesitate to grab an easel right then and there. In the middle of your doting, your phone rang. The unfamiliar phone number told you it was just another client…

You began to get up to answer it. Dante clutched your hand which made you pause.

Half asleep, he mumbled “please don’t go yet…” He held your hand tighter.

You couldn’t resist to stay in his arms a while more. You silenced your phone. Your call can wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
